Change
by SunRise19
Summary: It is the one thing that is always constant in life," Pocahontas said as she sat by the fire with her young daughter, "You will learn this lesson in time." Pocahontas reflects back on a particular night from her teenage years..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!!

The final chapter to this story will be posted tomorrow. I just wanted to get this posted tonight. The second chapter will be a lot shorter than this first one. I hope you will enjoy this; reviews, suggestions, thoughts and ideas are greatly appreciated! Also, thoughts on the characters in this story would be great as well! Thank you to everyone that leaves a review, they're awesome and very very extremely much appreciated!!!

Flames will be used to light firewood and candles.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Pocahontas, nor anything to do with it. It belongs to the Disney Company and to History. The characters that you don't recognize from the movie are mine. I also do not own the name of the Powhatan village which is in this fanfic. Can you spot it? Lol…!

Please RR on your way out..Thank you and I hope you will enjoy this!

----------

Chapter 1:

"I can not believe I have to go to this," Pocahontas griped as her best friend Nakoma pulled her hair back and started to braid it, "It is going to be so boring. Every year the same kinds of things happen. I mean, I know I'm the chief's daughter and everything…"

Nakoma gave a sigh behind her friend, "Pocahontas, can you not even try and find some enjoyment out of this? I mean, I find this really exciting! Every Summer your father chooses a promising warrior who's-"

"Full potential has yet to be seen," Pocahontas finished in a bored tone, "I know, I know you are right. It's just it takes so long to do with everyone cheering and clapping…"

"How do you think the men feel? Kavo, Kocoum, Machino, Maweya and not to mention my own brother. All of them have worked really hard for this honor that may or may not come to any of them."

"I know."

"Plus, they will keep us safe and-"

"Nakoma," Pocahontas sharply cut her friend's ramblings off, "I realize that- ow!"

"Sorry," Nakoma said as she tightly pulled on the single braid that now went down Pocahontas's back, "Now, turn around and do my hair next."

--------------

"The tests went from when the evening shadows fell, through the rising of the sun and finished when the shadows came upon them once again. After this ceremony, these boys will now become men amongst our tribe. They will be given rights to coincide with the right of passage they have just completed."

Pocahontas, Nakoma, Malania, and Chiana watched closely as Powhatan briefly took aside each new warrior and spoke with them one on one.

"I wonder what he says to them?" Chiana spoke as Pocahontas glanced at her friend.

"I don't know," she replied as she shrugged. Her and her friends looked on as Powhatan came towards Kocoum's side in order to speak with him. Gasps went up from the crowd as Kocoum bowed his head and followed the chief towards the platform.

"Way to go Ko!!-"

All four girls turned simultaneously to see Kocoum's mother place a firm hand over his younger sister's mouth.

"Silence!" Kocoum's mother hissed as the woman shot a glare over towards the older girls. Nakoma, Chiana and Malania quickly turned there attention back onto the platform, as Pocahontas rolled her eyes before turning back towards the front.

"Hush," Nakoma whispered in an excitement filled voice," Chief Powhatan is about to speak!"

It was almost like the crowd had heard Nakoma's command for at that moment a quiet came over the assembly. All watched as Powhatan presented Kocoum with a necklace made from a strong chain of beads held together by a bear claw in the front.

"My people," Powhatan spoke as silence was his only reply, "It was during these tests of a right of passage that Kocoum had recurrently showed his strength, bravery, honesty, loyalty, willingness to fight and a moral heart that he deserves this honor."

A cheer went up in the mass of people as Kocoum smiled down at his family and at a few of the young women that excitedly applauded him. Nakoma and Chiana got a nod of his head which sent Chiana in to a fit of girlish giggles.

"He noticed me!" she beamed as she cheered for him once more. Powhatan raised his hand for silence as the praise of the gathering calmed down.

"The Gods have looked upon us kindly for several seasons. However, if war should be required of our men with this man named Kocoum we truly have been blessed by the Spirits. For in him I and our elders can see he will do exceptionally well."

The ceremony was complete as in a flourish Kekata firmly placed the necklace around Kocoum's neck. Pocahontas and the rest of the Powhatan village applauded and cheered as Kocoum stepped down from the platform. The native princess grinned as many of the other young warriors congratulated him and a group of young women were currently pushing through the crowd trying to get the young man's attention.

"Thank you," Pocahontas heard her friend say to the people, "Thank you, I am truly honored by this, yes I never expected; yes I know it is a huge responsibility, I can not believe it, I hope to not fail you, we all men deserve this, yes truly…"

It was then Pocahontas drew away from the throng of people as she unnoticed slipped in to the back of the large group. From a distance she was able to observe the older boy. It was hard to believe that Kocoum was only a year older than herself and that when the next warm season came around her along with others would go through the woman's ceremony.

Leaning her back against a tree Pocahontas gazed on in amusement as Chiana grabbed Kocoum in a fierce embrace. Although she was far away, she swore she saw a blush followed by a look of uncertainty cross Kocoum's face before Chiana took a step back. Even from this distance Pocahontas noted how the enthusiastic girl's lips never stopped moving. The native chuckled to herself as she watched Nakoma give Kocoum a hug followed by many other men, women, older men that were no doubt giving advice along with the young boys and girls of the tribe.

"Tonight," Powhatan's voice rang out above the noise of the people, "We will feast in Kocoum's honor, and welcome him along with our new warriors, each one of them fit and deserving of being a warrior and guardian of the village of Werowocomoco!"

Everyone applauded as the drums began a celebratory beat while people started to dance. Pocahontas watched as more and more wood was added to the large fire in the center of the village and the revelry got louder as the dancing begun. Fixing the long braid in her hair she didn't notice when someone had come up to her.

"Wingapo," Pocahontas startled slightly as she noticed Kocoum standing not to far off. He was looking at her, although what he wanted she truly could not tell.

"Hey," Pocahontas answered as she walked over to him, "Congratulations, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," was his quiet reply as he cleared his throat.

"Try not to look to happy," Pocahontas giggled as several young women through glances in the direction where Pocahontas and Kocoum were chatting.

"So."

"So?" Pocahontas inquired as she arched an eyebrow.

"Well, the warriors have the first dance and I was just curious if you'd like to join the dance?"

Pocahontas gave a smile, "I'll always dance among the new warriors, all the girls do."

"NO," Kocoum quickly replied, "I mean, yeah they do but I meant when the warriors dance with a girl from the village I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?"

"Really? But, there are so many girls. I know Chiana-"

"She doesn't stop talking," Kocoum interrupted the native princess, "Kocoum, how's my hair? Do you like it? I made this bracelet; the necklace looks wonderful on you-"

"I think perhaps she likes you," Pocahontas laughed however it ceased when she saw Kocoum's expression, "Ok, I'll dance with you."

'After all, it is only a simple dance with a friend. It isn't like the dance is going to change your life.' Pocahontas thought as Kocoum nodded and disappeared in the mass of dancers.

--------

"Pocahontas!" It was Chiana that was running up to her while the native princess ate food out of her bowl.

"Hmmm?" she answered with her mouth full of the bean stew Malania's mother had prepared for this evening's activities.

"I'm going to ask Kocoum if he'll dance with me for the warrior's first dance," she said as she fluttered around Pocahontas, "This could be the most exciting night of my life! I mean, he is so handsome and strong and our Great chief said he had a noble heart… Oh, I can only picture what his arms would feel like around me… Oh, Pocahontas is this not the most amazing night?"

"Yeah," Pocahontas replied as she placed her bowl on her knee, "It is pretty."

"Pocahontas!" Chiana nudged her friend's shoulder, "Aren't you excited? This is going to be-"

"My people," Chiana's voice was cut off as Powhatan stood in front of the drum players and the music had abruptly stopped, "It is time for our new warriors to pick the young lady that they would like to have a first dance with as young men fully intergraded in to the tribe."

The chief's face broke in to a friendly smile as he continued, "Will all the single young women please come forward?"

Chiana let out a squeal of happiness as she ran up towards the group of young women. Placing her bowl onto the log she had been sitting on Pocahontas followed her friends at a slower pace. Inwardly, she feeling bad for Chiana however she was scolding herself for not having told Chiana that Kocoum had already asked her to dance with him.

'It's not like you got a chance to.' A voice said in her head as Pocahontas sighed. Since Kocoum was the man that had been honored for the evening the native princess watched as he sauntered up to her.

An unsure smile crossed his face as he held out his hand towards Pocahontas, "Will you dance with me?"

Pocahontas nodded, "Yes, I will dance the first dance with you."

The young woman shifted as she could feel all the eyes of her friends on her back as Kocoum walked her out in to the area reserved for the dancing couples. The music had not started as of yet, and Pocahontas could hear the whispers of the girls as Kavo chose Nakoma from amongst the group of girls. Nakoma gave Pocahontas an envious glance as she followed the young man and they took a spot in the dancing area. The couples in the dancing circle had to stand quietly until all the men had chosen a young lady.

"Chiana was going to ask you to dance with her," Pocahontas whispered as Kocoum nodded.

"I thought as much," he whispered back.

"I know but she was really looking-"

"My daughter," Powhatan walked over giving his child a warning look before the two of them got out of hand.

"Talk to you later," Pocahontas mouthed as the last new warrior walked up to the smaller group of girls. He seemed to be taking his time choosing a young woman and as Pocahontas raised her eyes to look she breathed a sigh of relief as he chose Chiana. It was as she walked by that Pocahontas could not avoid the scathing look the girl had sent her way.

After all the couples were situated Powhatan raised his hands in the air signaling that the music could start. Pocahontas gasped in surprise as Kocoum's arm looped behind her back and pulled her close to his body. Pocahontas looked up and felt a wave of uneasiness wash over her.

She couldn't read her friend's expression and this slightly worried her. Had she gotten the steps wrong? Did she have food in her teeth? Was it the music? Pocahontas couldn't tell as the song played and the chanting of her people drowned out any questions she may have asked. It was then she let herself lean in to him, smiling as he dipped her and then brought her up onto her feet once more. It didn't take long for the beat to get faster and Pocahontas found herself holding onto Kocoum as he spun her through the crowd of clapping and cheering people.

"This is great!" Pocahontas yelled as her and Kocoum laughed while they danced to the music.

"Definitely!" Kocoum replied as he dipped her again. Although, before he brought her up he leaned down and half whispered, half yelled in her ear, "Everything I went through to get to this moment was so worth it."

He clutched her to him then, Pocahontas thankful for his strong embrace for it wasn't just her feet that were whirling on the ground.

-----------

The dance was over as quickly as it had begun; however the native girl barely took any notice of it. The claps, cheers, chatting and general noise of the people all sounded like a cacophony of voices mixed in with the smells of different foods and of the fire burning in the center of the village. In no way was the party ending any time soon and the evening shadows had fallen hours ago.

However, it was not these things that were on the princess's mind. What was going on with Kocoum? The strange look, the comment he had made, it was all making her feel very strange. It was like she had many birds like Flit flying around inside of her and she couldn't figure out exactly why.

'Perhaps I should ask someone?' Pocahontas mused to herself as she sighed. A part of her knew what it was, however she did not want to think of it. Could Kocoum have feelings for her? Could she for him?

'No, he's just a friend.' She thought as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Pocahontas jumped as Kocoum's voice brought her out of the daze she had fallen in to as she nodded.

"Sure," she replied, "I'll just tell my father-"

"Oh," Kocoum cut her off, "I already asked him if I could talk to you."

"OH," Pocahontas replied as she began to head towards the cornfields that separated the village from the forest beyond. The two friends strolled in silence as the sounds of the party got farther and farther away.

"Ummm," Kocoum started as Pocahontas nodded for him to continue, "I think you dance really well."

Pocahontas chuckled, "Yeah well, I guess it comes from running and swimming. You know, having to keep my balance and such."

"Right," Kocoum said as he motioned for them to sit on a log. Pocahontas sat, leaning her elbows on her knees as Kocoum sat down beside her. An awkward quiet followed, punctuated by the muffled sounds of the party coming through the trees.

"Pocahontas," Kocoum began, "Well, I'm glad that you agreed to dance with me. I knew I'd have a nice time dancing with you."

"Thank you," she replied as Kocoum shifted closer towards her while the moonlight filtered down through the green leaves above them.

"The truth is, even if Chiana hadn't come up to me I still would have asked you to dance."

"Really?"

"Yes," the new warrior replied as he touched her shoulder, "Look, I know we are young. Well, I mean your mother was around your age when she married Powhatan, and I know you have to go through the woman's ceremony but would you perhaps consent to…"

"Kocoum," Pocahontas spoke after his voice trailed off, "We are young. I'm not ready for such a commitment and if you really think about it neither are you."

"But," Kocoum persisted, "I mean, it doesn't I mean, it is not that big of a deal-"

"Not a big deal?!" Pocahontas gasped, "Kocoum, I don't know about you but marriage is a huge deal! I mean, that is why the majority of parents arrange them!"

"What?" The new warrior wore a confused look upon his face, "I know marriages are arranged but I thought with your father honoring me that perhaps-"

"Kocoum, you are my friend. I don't want to ruin that by us getting married. What if it wouldn't work out? Our friendship would…. Why are you laughing?"

Pocahontas looked on as her friend turned away from her leaning over in laughter his shoulders shaking, "N-no, m-marriage? I mean, I mean maybe in a few warm seasons b-but I …"

He cleared his throat as he turned back towards Pocahontas. He studied her perplexed expression before placing a hand on her shoulder once more, "Pocahontas, I was going to ask you if you would consent to courting me. That is what I was going to ask you. I know you are not ready for marriage, the truth is neither am I ready for it."

A moment of silence followed his confession, "Really?"

"Honestly," he replied as Pocahontas turned away.

"But," Kocoum cleared his throat again, "You well, answered my question already."

"I answered your question?" Pocahontas inquired when she turned to face him.

"Yes, when you said about how we are to young-"

"To young to get married," Pocahontas replied, "I guess, I mean I can't say that it wasn't fun dancing with you."

Kocoum grinned, "So, are we a couple then?"

"Maybe we could try it for a season or so," Pocahontas replied, knowing that this wouldn't be a bad thing. None of the other boys in the village treated her the way Kocoum did, and the two of them did grow up together. She also smiled at the memory of when she had been nine years of age and she had made Kocoum promise never to make fun of Nakoma again or he would have to marry her.

Pocahontas chuckled after coming to her decision, "Yes, I will agree to court you. Although, I really don't feel right about it."

Kocoum's smile faded, "How come?"

"Because," she replied, "My friend Chiana likes you and I don't feel right us courting when I know she has feelings for you."

"I'll talk to her," Kocoum replied, "I promise."

Pocahontas nodded, "I will talk to her as well. I just don't want her to be upset."

"Yeah," Kocoum replied as he stood up and reached down to help Pocahontas to her feet, "I think we should do it now. The sooner we do I think the better."

Pocahontas nodded as hand in hand they began a slow walk towards the party. Each knowing that after this night things may never be the same again.

--------End of Chapter 1.--------


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all!!

Ok, so it is the day after the day after tomorrow. Yet, I am finishing a story in the first week! I can say that has never happened before and it is something that I must say I am proud of accomplishing this.

I hope you will enjoy this final chapter, comments, suggestions and thoughts are very much appreciated!! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, and thank you for reviewing it.

P.S. The name Nuttah is an Algonquin name meaning, "My heart." Thanks go to the twenty thousand baby name's web site.

-----------

Chapter 2:

Shadows quickly moved to the beat of the drums as Pocahontas and Kocoum entered the village. Women of all ages twirled to the music around the fire, the drummers following the movements of the women and the clapping of all the people. Pocahontas grinned as she saw her father dancing with an older woman and Kekata chanting along with the elders. The young princess knew that this would be a night that would not be forgotten anytime soon.

Her dark eyes scanned the party looking for Chiana; however she could not see the young girl amongst the dancing women. She saw Nakoma lifting her feet high in the air with her arms straight above her head while Kavo watched.

"I can see Nakoma is having fun," Kocoum shouted over the noise as Pocahontas nodded.

"Come on," she said as she grabbed Kocoum's hand, "Let's try and look for Chiana."

"I'm going to get something to eat," Kocoum replied as Pocahontas watched him go over to where the food had been placed out for the party.

"Kocoum!" Pocahontas yelled as with an aggravated sigh she followed him so as to not lose him in the crowd of people. Pocahontas went around the main fire so as she could get closer to the food when something caught her eye.

There was Chiana, standing under the hut where the food was being held. Pocahontas gave a small smile as she made her way over towards her friend.

"Wingapo," she said as she walked up to Chiana, "Are you having fun?"

After a moment's pause Chiana replied in an icy tone, "Apparently not as much fun as you are having."

"Oh," Pocahontas sighed as she stood next to her friend, "Chiana listen, I know you wanted to ask Kocoum to dance. However, you know it is the warrior that gets to choose who to dance with and he just so happened to pick me."

"Ok," Chiana replied as she shrugged, "Although, a true friend would have told him no."

"I couldn't just-"

"Couldn't or wouldn't," Chiana snapped, "You could have said hey Chiana likes you or something like that. I mean, what were you two talking about before the dance?"

"Nothing," Pocahontas answered, "He just, we just, trust me it was not anything really important."

"I do not believe you," Chiana retorted as she narrowed her eyes, "You knew exactly how I felt about-"

"Hey!" both girls turned to see Kocoum running towards them, "You two have to try this stuff is so good!"

"You better go with your warrior," Chiana said under her breath so as Pocahontas could hear her; "Men do not like to be kept waiting."

"Chiana, I swear I well-"

"Just, leave me alone!" the other girl exclaimed as she turned away from Pocahontas and made her way towards her own longhouse.

"Did you really have to do that?" Pocahontas snapped as she turned towards Kocoum, "I mean really; you got hungry?"

"Look," Kocoum defended, "All that girl stuff, the feelings and whatnot I just don't know how… I didn't know what to say…"

"So you left," Pocahontas shrugged, "Thank you most honorable warrior," she said sarcastically before turning and briskly walking away.

---------

"Chiana?"

"Go away," came her reply as Pocahontas stuck her head through the door of the longhouse.

"I just want to talk to you," she said as Chiana slowly untied the strings of her hut and allowed Pocahontas to enter. Sitting down upon one of the mats inside the longhouse, Pocahontas gazed on as Chiana stoked the fire in the center of the floor.

"Kocoum asked me to dance before the Warrior's first dance," Pocahontas confessed as she sighed, "I knew you liked him but, I didn't really have a chance to tell you he had already asked me."

"Like I said," Chiana began, "You could have told him no."

"I know," Pocahontas replied as she folded her hands in her lap, "However, Kocoum asked me to dance with me and I did not know what to say. He also told me that…"

She took a deep breath. Should she tell her friend? The native princess was not sure. However, she knew that word would get out somehow and if Chiana had found out that Pocahontas had known all along…

"What did he tell you?" Chiana inquired as Pocahontas met her friend's gaze across the fire.

Taking a deep breath the princess replied, "Kocoum told me he wants to court me. He already asked my father and I believe my father said yes."

"What do you mean you believe?" Chiana arched an eyebrow at her as Pocahontas sighed.

"Hey," a voice floated to the two girls from outside the flap of the hut, "You two are not joining back in to the party?"

"Can Kocoum come in?" Pocahontas inquired as Chiana quickly looked around her family's hut. Although to Pocahontas's eye everything looked fine, Chiana began frantically straightening up the place.

"In a minute," she replied to Kocoum's question as Pocahontas turned from Chiana in order to hide her smirk.

"Can you put out the fire some?" Chiana asked as she straightened pots on a low shelf, "In order to dim the light in here."

"Oh goodness," Pocahontas breathed as she completed the task, "Alright, Chiana everything is f-"

"Well?" both girls jumped slightly as Kocoum stuck his head through the door.

"We're fine!" came Chiana's hasty reply as she cleared her throat and sat down by the fire.

"Well," Kocoum started as he looked around, "I do not see any marks or bruises on the both of you so I suppose I can come in to the hut."

"Of course! Would you like something to drink? Or a blanket for your shoulders?-"

"Or something to eat?" Pocahontas mumbled under her breath as she looked at Kocoum.

"I'm alright," the warrior replied, "Thank you for asking Chiana."

"Right," the girl replied as she folded her hands, "Care to sit down?"

Kocoum did with out answering her question, "So."

"Pocahontas tells me you are courting her," Chiana said, "Did you ask her father for his permission?"

"Yes," Kocoum answered as he nodded, "A day or so ago. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," the girl said, "Pocahontas was not sure if you had asked Chief Powhatan or not."

"Well, I did."

"Good."

An awkward pause followed, "So, wedding plans?"

"No," both said in unison as Chiana beamed at her friend.

"Kids?" this time Chiana smirked.

"No!" the two of them replied as Chiana kept smiling.

"Can we go now?" Kocoum asked as Pocahontas noticed he had covered his face with his hand.

"What," Chiana began, "The brave and mighty warrior is running away from a few questions?"

Kocoum's eyes flashed, "Stop it. I came back here to apologize to you. I was unaware you were interested in me."

Chiana shrugged, "Fine, it doesn't matter."

"Alright-"

"No wait," Pocahontas started speaking, "Chiana, I do not want you to be upset with me or with Kocoum. He could not help but have feelings for me, just as you could not help the fact you have feelings for him. Please, do not be to upset. If anything, I'm a bit offended that Kocoum did not stay with me when you and I spoke first."

She shot a look over at the older boy, "You should have stayed. I would gladly like to tell my father how you ran from a confrontation between two girls."

This statement sent both young women in to fits of giggles and laughter as Kocoum shook his head, "Alright, alright, I get it. I was foolish and I am sorry."

"Are you?" Pocahontas and Chiana asked after the latter got her breath back.

"Yes, I am," Kocoum answered as he shrugged, "I will never run from anything again. Not a battle, nor war between anyone, tribe or girls alike."

"That should be put in the warrior's oath speech," Pocahontas said as she playfully hit Kocoum's shoulder.

The three friends shared a smile, "Perhaps it should," Chiana said as she gave another sigh.

"You can make it up to me by letting me tell the group that you two are together now," Chiana said as she stood to her feet.

Pocahontas and Kocoum exchanged a look as they followed suit, "That will not take long," the warrior mumbled.

"Alright," Pocahontas said hurriedly, "You can."

Chiana nodded as she pushed passed her two friends and out in to the party.

"Great," Kocoum said as he shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone will know in the next five to seven minutes."

"At least it is getting it over with," the native girl replied as she took Kocoum's hand and started to lead him out in to the crowd of people, "Let us face them now."

---------

"So," Nuttah asked as she looked up at her mother, "What happened to Kocoum?"

Pocahontas lowered her eyes, "He is no longer among us."

"How come?" Nuttah inquired, blue eyes gazing at Pocahontas's sad expression.

"That is a story for another time," the young mother replied as she yawned, "As for now, I am tired and it is past your bedtime."

"You will tell me someday, right?" Nuttah queried as she got to her feet.

"Yes," Pocahontas replied as she walked around the fire in order to give her daughter a hug, "Now, go to bed."

The ten-year-old sighed, "Promise?"

"Bed," Nuttah jolted slightly as her father's voice spoke from behind her. Turning slowly, Nuttah saw her father leaning up against the post of the longhouse she shared with her family.

"Alright," the girl said as she shrugged and walked towards the hut not before giving her parents another hug did she go inside.

"That was an interesting story," the man started as he sat beside his wife, "I had no idea you and Kocoum courted at one time. What happened to change that?"

Pocahontas paused as she thought over what her husband had just asked her. Truth was, that the native woman didn't quite know herself.

"I have my thoughts on the matter," she thoughtfully began, "I am just not certain. Things happen and people change. That is the only explanation I have."

John Smith kissed her cheek, "He seemed like a good man. However, I can not say that-"

"Than do not say anything," Pocahontas interrupted as she placed a finger to his lips, "Just hold me tonight."

John softly kissed her in the moonlight as he ran his hands through out her raven like hair.

"For the rest of our lives," he whispered as in one swift motion he picked her up in his arms. Pocahontas gasped as he carried her towards the longhouse where the couple's three children slept.

He gently kissed his wife as he placed her down on the bed before climbing in himself. He stroked her hair, and dried her tears as she softly wept. No doubt the tale had brought back memories for her.

As she drifted off to sleep in his arms, and as her tears had dried the captain could not help thinking that some changes were meant for the best.

"I did not know you Kocoum," the man whispered, "However, I am caring for her and I thank my God everyday for she has forever altered me. There is peace among our people, a never ending love for her in my heart and as you can see she has fond memories of you."

John settled his head down next to Pocahontas as a warm breeze blew through the family's longhouse.

----End of, "Change."--------


End file.
